


Cимвол веры

by Ein_J



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_J/pseuds/Ein_J
Summary: Я видел, как они растут в реальном времени. Чудовищные маленькие ростки разрывали легочную ткань, набухали под кожей, застревали в дыхательном проходе.
Relationships: Isaac Szpindel/Michelle, Siri Keeton/Chelsea, Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbinredrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/gifts).



> Ханахаки бье (花吐き病) – одна из болезней, поразивших человечество после первого контакта, или так называемого «огнепада». По одной из теорий – инопланетный вирус, привнесенный на землю извне. Причиной заражения становятся сильные подавленные эмоции больного относительно другого человека (влюбленность, привязанность, зависимость и т.д.). Ханахаки поражает нервную систему и выводит эмоции из организма в виде различных земных растений. В результате человек часто получает травмы, несовместимые с жизнью. Особенно сильно вирус травмирует легкие и дыхательные пути.
> 
> Открыт японским доктором Матсудой Наоко. Исследован мало, в данный момент изучается.

> Сердце в космосе
> 
> приобретает форму шара
> 
> и несется сквозь леденящую пустоту,
> 
> бесконечно вращаясь по твоей орбите,
> 
> не в силах покинуть тебя
> 
> или приблизиться к тебе.
> 
> (с) Микки Маузер, «Алиса и другие»

Первой заболела Мишель.

Она захлопнулась в себе почти сразу, ушла куда-то глубоко в голову Сьюзен, как улитка в раковину. Когда она выходила, тело Сьюзен Джеймс сразу начинало вздрагивать в приступах мучительного сухого кашля. Я даже однажды поинтересовался её состоянием, но Мишель отказалась разговаривать. Сьюзен тоже не вышла. Вместо них вышла Саша и сказала, что это не моё дело.

«Если болен один член команды, это общее дело», – ответил я. Саша меня послала, разумеется.

Впрочем, я все равно знал, что Банда была у Шпинделя. Шпиндель упаковал тело Сьюзен Джеймс в бокс, закрыв ей перед этим глаза специальной защитной маской, и барабанил своими кибернетическими пальцами по клавишам, пока не получил результаты исследования: абсолютно здоровые легкие в почти идеальном состоянии. Почти – если бы не фиброз, который остался после пневмонии. Но на общее состояние Сьюзен это никак не влияло. Она пожаловалась на затруднённое дыхание во время сна, и Шпиндель, кажется, даже дал ей какие-то таблетки, которые я, впрочем, расценил как плацебо.

Я знал это всё так подробно потому, что сам тоже был в медотсеке и просил проверить мои легкие. Так уж вышло, что после процедуры о легких Сьюзен я был информирован также хорошо, как и о своих собственных. Исааку, видимо, смертельно надоело возиться с тестами. Значит, к нему давно никто не заходил.

Ещё до процедуры я был уверен, что всё в порядке. Просто захотел получить материальное подтверждение.

Мои легкие были чисты, и на них отродясь не было никаких рубцов, а Шпинделя по-прежнему больше интересовала моя голова, чем что-либо ещё. Но он всё равно казался каким-то потерянным.

Мишель по-прежнему не появлялась.

Пару раз во время искусственной ночи я снова слышал чей-то надсадный кашель. Но это, в конце концов, мог быть кто угодно, хоть тот же Шпиндель.

Мы узнали обо всём спустя неделю, когда Сьюзен Джеймс ворвалась в медотсек с перекошенным от боли лицом. Я сначала спутал её с Сашей. Лингвист не обратила на меня никакого внимания. У неё на губах запеклась кровь. Задыхаясь, она оттянула воротник форменного комбинезона, хрипло выдохнула:

– Шпиндель! Снимок! Это Мишель! – покачнулась, ударила кулаком по столу. – Это Мишель, _она_ не может дышать!

Исаак засуетился, прихромал с другого конца отсека, помог ей сесть, расстегнул воротник. Я остался стоять, никто не возражал. Скрипнула крышка бокса, Шпиндель запускал сканирование.

Легкие Сьюзен Джеймс были почти идеально чисты. Только от чего-то явно увеличились старые рубцы.

Исаак обернулся, у него на лице застыло недоумение.

– Пусть она выйдет, – потребовал он, вглядываясь в лицо Банды. – Мишель?

– Она не выходит! – зло крикнула уже Саша. – Она умирает!

Я хотел спросить, как такое возможно. И почему Сьюзен в порядке, если Мишель умирает от удушья.

– Мишель, выходи!!! – заорала Саша. У неё тряслись руки.

– Мишель? – встревожено позвал Шпиндель, и Саша провалилась внутрь, силой выталкивая её, возможно, совместно с другими личностями. Тело лингвиста тут же согнулось в приступе нечеловеческого кашля.

Мишель не могла говорить. Она дрожала, конвульсивно вцепившись в Исаака, и хрипела так, будто её внутренности, перемолотые в кашу, рвались наружу. Вместе со слюной у неё изо рта отхаркивалась кровь.

Только когда долгий спазм прошел, Мишель смогла лечь в бокс. Она дышала так тяжело, что я без труда слышал это, стоя у входа. Шпиндель включил изображение.

В тех местах, где на снимках Сьюзен виднелись рубцы, легкие Мишель были изъедены тонкими полупрозрачными стебельками. Они увеличивались на глазах.

Я самым первым понял, что произошло. И в пронзительной тишине, которую оттенял писк компьютеров и хриплые стоны Мишель, я сказал:

– Ханахаки.

Шпиндель вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на меня.

После первого контакта человечество получило множество новой информации. Одним из способов получения этой информации стали новые вирусы.

Возможно, они нас так истребляли. Мы мешали им своим шумом, своими личными предпочтениями по любому поводу.

Разум Мокши считали одним из таких. Я много слышал об этом. Загвоздкой было то, что пока никто точно не знал, каким образом передаются эти вирусы от носителя к носителю. Возможно, мы уже все были заражены, и инфекционные агенты просто ждали удобного момента, чтобы подчинить наши организмы себе.

Я уже видел это всё раньше. Не было бокса, не было подсвеченного ровным светом медотсека, был такой же прозрачный экран и цветы. Я видел, как они растут в реальном времени, чудовищные маленькие ростки разрывали легочную ткань, набухали под кожей, застревали в дыхательном проходе.

Мишель снова закашлялась, её вырвало кровью. В крови лежали, слипшись, мелкие соцветия. Она плакала. Я увидел, как у неё на шее набухает крупный волдырь. Раньше, чем Шпиндель успел что-либо сделать, кожа лопнула, и наружу показался стебель. Ещё через пару секунд на нём появился листок, набухли соцветия, и из шеи Сьюзен Джеймс пророс с влажным чавканьем окровавленный цветок шалфея.

Я решил, что увидел достаточно. Я ничем не мог помочь Мишель, и я не был врачом. Я только знал, что сам я устойчив к подобным психофизическим заболеваниям. Возможно, Мишель ещё можно было спасти. Правда, тогда вместе с побегами в легких пришлось бы удалить ей также одно мозговое полушарие.

У меня за спиной, за закрывающейся автоматической дверью медотсека, глухо закашлялся Исаак Шпиндель.

Я не боялся заразиться. Нарушение межполушарной асимметрии моего мозга почти на сто процентов избавило меня от такой вероятности. Я не испытывал эмоций – я их фиксировал. Меня волновало то, что я мог оказаться носителем.

Остальные члены экипажа, по всей видимости, ранее с ханахаки бье не сталкивались. Я же наблюдал его на Земле. Вероятность заражения была. Возможно ли, что это из-за меня заболела Мишель? Возможно ли, что я пронёс вирус на борт?

Тело Сьюзен погрузили в искусственную кому. Остальных оповестили об этом через КонСенсус. Я ждал. Время шло.

Ханахаки убивает человека почти мгновенно, за несколько дней. Мишель удалось так долго его сдерживать только потому, что она была одной из нескольких личностей, а ни у взрывной Саши, ни у аккуратной Сьюзен, ни у молчаливого Головолома не было никаких подавленных чувств. В противном случае она была бы уже мертва. Больному остаётся только ждать, что убьёт его скорее – корни, которые превратят легкие в кашу, или цветы, забивающие горло. На конечной стадии заболевания человек уже не может разговаривать. Остановить это можно, только вызвав у субъекта, на которого направлены чувства больного, сильные взаимные чувства.

Мишель не умерла. Некоторые люди способны на ответные чувства, даже если большая часть их организма заменена протезами, а в мозгах полно металла. Банда была только временно выведена из строя. Кашля по ночам я тоже больше не слышал.

Зато Шпиндель получил кучу образцов для исследования и днями и ночами колдовал над микроскопом. В одной из пробирок стояли испачканные темным цветы. Фиалка уже начала вянуть, шалфей ещё держался, хоть листья уже поникли. Мне стало интересно, зачем он оставил побеги, если вся информация о них уже находилась в его компьютере. Я поинтересовался, все ли эти образцы были извлечены из легких Сьюзен Джеймс.

«Нет», – сказал Шпиндель, и больше ничего вытащить из него мне не удалось. В последнее время он был неразговорчив.


	2. Chapter 2

Сарасти позвал меня к себе после инцидента. Милосердно прибавил в палатке коротких волн. В полумраке его бледная кожа будто бы подсвечивалась. Он уже знает, подумал я. Пусть даже это противоречит законам формальной логики. Он уже знает.

– Заходи, – его голос прозвучал сначала в моей голове.

Я застыл у входа, погруженный в полугравитационное поле. Хищник рассеянно, казалось, изучал меня взглядом. От затылка Сарасти к верхушке палатки тянулся оптоволоконный кабель.

– Ты крайне осведомлен о процессах протекания ханахаки бье, – вежливо начал упырь. Дальше мне полагалось оправдываться.

– Я сталкивался с этим вирусом на Земле, – поддержал социальную игру я. – Тогда он был ещё почти неизвестен. Лечения не знали, кроме операций. – Тут у меня закружилась голова. – Всё, что я о нем знаю, я узнал, когда моя знакомая заболела ханахаки. 

Сарасти молчал. Я тоже решил не продолжать. Дальше у меня возникала только фраза «я не знал, что могу кого-то заразить, но ведь никто не знал!», и её я решил опустить. К тому же, меня что-то смущало, что-то, чему я пока не мог дать определения.

– Данных о ханахаки нет в твоих медицинских показаниях, – прокомментировал вампир. – Значит, это не контакт первого уровня.

– Контакта вообще не было, я наблюдал состояние по видеосвязи, – я почему-то счел нужным это подчеркнуть. – А из-за нейрологических особенностей головного мозга я не могу заразиться вирусом, который поражает эмоционально-психическую составляющую.

– Сири, – вдруг ласково сказал Сарасти. – Подойди.

Я сделал движение навстречу скорее машинально. И в этот момент понял, что было не так: я не слышал остальных. Он каким-то образом отключил меня от КонСенсуса. А вампир одним плавным движением выпрямился и расстегнул воротник комбинезона.

– Ты видишь нашу проблему, Сири? – снова обратился ко мне Сарасти. Он произнес это ровным, спокойным голосом. Но намеренно подчеркнул «нашу».

Я понял, что это, раньше, чем рассмотрел. У вампира из шеи росли побеги. Тонкие, почти полупрозрачные, с бледно-голубыми лепестками. Я в ужасе отшатнулся. Даже перед Юккой Сарасти я не испытывал такого страха, как перед этими мелкими голубыми цветами.

Это были незабудки. И это я был в этом виноват. Точно такие же незабудки проростали тогда на светящемся экране.

Я не знаю, когда я заразился и от кого. Предполагаю, что от неё. Челси позвонила мне уже из больницы. Началось всё как шутка. Мне нужно было приехать. «Как хорошо, сказала тогда она, что ты здесь!»

Я приехал. И ничего не произошло.

Врачи думали, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Что вирус, возможно, мутировал. Её оперировали, пока хоть какая-то часть лёгких была ещё целой, потом всё было уже бесполезно. Я был с ней до самого конца. В конце она не могла уже говорить. Даже кричать от боли не могла – цветы повредили ей голосовые связки. Челси умерла, думая, что я никогда её не любил, и у неё для этого были все основания. Её последними словами было: «Я те… б… про… щ… ю».

Уже потом мне объяснили, что я не виноват, и что моя электронная часть мозга не способна на эмоциональную отдачу. Моего оставшегося в черепной коробке серого вещества просто не хватило на то, чтобы остановить болезнь. Жаль, что Челси этого уже не услышала.

Зачем Сарасти показал мне это? Я не знаю. Если бы он не захотел, об этом никто бы не узнал. У вампиров нет сочувствия к людям, так все говорят. Шпиндель неосознанно назвал Сарасти социопатом. Интересно, что бы он сказал, увидев цветы?

Вампиры не умирают от ханахаки. Их организм способен вырабатывать антитела. За неделю, которой вирусу хватает на то, чтобы убить человека, вампир способен переболеть ханахаки бье бессимптомно. Юкке Сарасти не нужна была моя помощь.

Я не смог бы помочь Сарасти, даже если бы хотел.

Раньше я думал, что буду вечно падать, пока не умру. Большую часть времени я провожу во сне.

Только теперь я не могу спать. Я задыхаюсь. В чертовом гробу не хватает воздуха. У меня колет в сердце. А ещё мне постоянно мешает шум. Я знаю, что вокруг нечему шуметь, но я его слышу. Как будто что-то растет. Как будто я слышу, как что-то растет. Оно растёт так громко, что заглушает даже шум крови у меня в голове.

Что-то разбудило меня и в этот раз.

Что-то колет глубоко в груди.

Сири просыпается, хватает ртом воздух и заходится в приступе кашля. Внутри легких с мягким хлопком распускается цветок терновника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа написана по совершенно замечательным иллюстрациям bobbinredrobin:
> 
> ссылка на оригиналы: https://twitter.com/brokehiscrown/status/1302616733476421634


End file.
